Infuriation, Infatuation
by Mitsuara
Summary: Sighing, the autobot tried to sort his jumbled thoughts into some semblance of order. One, he couldn't seem to keep his optics off the black and gold mech. He didn't think Prowl had seen him staring, but you never could tell with ninjabots. Prowl/Bumblebee pairing. Cover image by transformertard.
1. Stillness

Bumblebee sighed to himself, optics half shuttered as he gazed up at the ceiling of his room. He was splayed out across his berth every which way, limbs seemingly everywhere at once. His ceiling wasn't very exciting -in fact, it was probably the only part of the room that had escaped being coated in posters of race cars (and one if an organic bumblebee, Sari thought it was _cute_).

The ceiling was completely devoid of distractions, which was exactly what Bee needed at the moment so that he could think, and not about those race cars (no matter how cool they were). He needed to think about himself, and more importantly, the feelings he had for another member of his team –_Prowl,_ of all 'bots- that kept assaulting his processor -his _spark._ Feelings that just refused to go away no matter how much he tried to distract himself with endless rounds of video games with Sari. And so, the yellow mech had holed himself up in his room, and would not allow himself to leave until he came to _some_ sort of conclusion.

A conclusion would be a long time coming, he admitted grudgingly, as he just wasn't that fond of thinking. It wasn't that he didn't _do_ it, he just preferred throwing himself into situations headfirst and trusting his wheels to get him out of there fast enough should the whole thing go to slag.

Clearly, his wheels were not going to help him here.

Sighing, the autobot tried to sort his jumbled thoughts into _som_e semblance of order.

One, he couldn't seem to keep his optics off the black and gold mech. He didn't _think _Prowl had seen him staring, but you never could tell with ninjabots.

Two, Prowl actually seemed to be paying more attention to _him_ as of late. Of course, that might just be due to his sudden heightened awareness of his fellow autobot. Or Prowl might have noticed Bee paying more attention to him, which in turn caused _Prowl _to keep an optic on him, wondering what was up. This line of thought was getting very complicated very quickly, Bee could lay here for _cycles_ second guessing himself, so, with a slight snarl of his vocalizer, he abandoned it, turning his attention to the next thought that flitted across his processor.

Three, Prowl had a really nice aft.

Bumblebee blinked, startled by his own thoughts, before turning the idea over in his CPU. He actually quite enjoyed watching Prowl train. The black and gold mech moved like water, each twist and turn effortlessly flowing into the next. The sunlight glinted off Prowl's plating in such a way as to be almost hypnotic. If he watched closely, he could see the play of wires and cables as they flexed and shifted with each of the cyberninja's strong, graceful movements. He'd caught himself quite a few times wanting to reach out and stroke those wires, to relish the feel of them shifting under his servos.

Four, Bee liked getting Prowl riled up. He loved the flashes of emotion that flitted over the normally stoic mech's face. That normally meant pissing him off, which came quite easily to the young mech. He just had to be as loud and obnoxious as possible, and Prowl would come stomping out of his room, faceplate ablaze with annoyance and frustration.

On the rare occasions when the ninjabot complimented him he could feel his spark going haywire in its chamber. He had to refrain himself from jumping up and down, squealing like a femme, and just making a general fool of himself.

He _loved_ getting strong reactions out of Prowl. Loved it when the cyberninja noticed him. Loved just being _around_ the other 'bot.

Wait.

Loved?

Bumblebee felt his faceplate heat. He couldn't be in _love_ with the cyberninja, could he?

No, of course not. That was a ridiculous notion. Prowl was stoic, finicky, organic-obsessive, and nothing like Bumblebee.

Something the humans always said about opposites attracting rose in his processor unbidden. He shoved it away with a slight flush of his faceplates.

Prowl was all about quiet, stillness, and whatever other things hippie ninja nature obsessed 'bots were supposed to be. He was grace, precision, sharpness, beauty.

...

Well slag.

Could he really be in love with the mech?

Bumblebee remembered one time Sari had come over to the base and absolutely gushed about some guy she'd meet somewhere. Bee offlined his optics as he realized just how much he was sounding like the techno organic had that solar cycle. He had teased Sari mercilessly about her little crush, and due to his constant prodding she'd finally worked up the courage to talk to the boy. They were now happily dating. Shouldn't he take his own advice? Do something about these feelings, instead of just lying on his berth dissecting them?

Bee was nothing if not a 'bot of action, doing nothing just didn't work for him. Ratchet had made his try it once, and that had been the worst groon of his life. With a slight huff he rolled off his berth and stomped his way out of his room.

He was going to talk to Prowl.

* * *

Talking to Prowl was proving to be a lot harder than it had any real right to. Bumblebee couldn't even _find_ the cyberninja. He wasn't in his room, which could probably be attributed to the fact that Bulkhead was in there, painting a picture of that tree of his. Despite the big mech's best intentions, he was not the most quiet of 'bots, Prowl had probably left to get away from any noise he was making. Which meant he probably wasn't in the base at all, as the cycberninja's room tended to be the quietest place in the building. Bee sighed, rubbing his helm as he entered the main room of the base.

"Hey boss 'bot." He greeted Optimus Prime, who was seated watching the monitors, "Have you seen Prowl?"

Optimus frowned slightly at the monitors, "He left base a while ago, muttering something about needing peace and quiet to think. I don't know where he went." The Prime shuttered his optics once, then turned fully to face Bee, "You aren't planning on bothering him, are you?"

Bee let out a nervous laugh, "No, I just wanted to talk to him about something."

Optimus shrugged, "Sorry, then."

"I'll just look for him myself." Bee grinned, "How hard can it be?"

Very hard, apparently. The first place Bee looked had been Dinobot Island, which had been difficult enough to get to. He'd drove all over the island but all he'd found was three dinobots who wanted to scrap him for invading their territory, or something along those lines. Bumblebee had stopped listening after the first fire blast. The minibot had made his way back to the main land and, with no better ideas, just drove around the city. He knew he could just comm. Prowl but he really didn't want to. The ninjabot would probably just ignore him, and even if he did answer, he wasn't likely to give up his location.

The sky was staring to darken, and Bee was about ready to head home when he drove by a small woods. With a sigh he turned off to the edge of the forest and shifted to robot mode. Prowl liked forests for whatever reason, he might as well check this one out.

Birds twittered every once and a while as the minibot moved through the woods. Branches that scraped at his chassis were roughly shoved aside as he wandered along, grumbling. He fell silent when he heard a familiar voice.

"And your family. Your life is so _simple._"

Bee ducked behind a few large bushes, peering through their branches. A small clearing was spread out in front of him with Prowl seated neatly in the centre. He was holding his servo up to his shoulder for some reason.

"And you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?"

Wait, there was a small bird perched on the cyberninja's shoulder. Was he…

"Thank you for listening to me, friend."

Yes, he was talking to the bird. Bumblebee snickered.

Prowl head snapped up, startling the bird into flight.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?"

Slag. Bee emerged from the bushes, laughing nervously. Well, he'd wanted to find Prowl and he had. Now he just needed to talk to him.


	2. Then

He could hear the birds chirping happily around him as they flitted through the tree branches. The leaves rustled gently in the slight breeze and the fractured sunlight warmed his frame. The dull roar of cars could be heard from the nearby road, but it was faint enough that it didn't distract him. Outwardly, he looked completely at ease; optics offlined, back straight, primly sitting among the trees and nature that he loved so much. Completely peaceful.

Prowl wished the same could be said for his processor. He'd come out here to the forest to try and _rid_ his head of these thoughts, and instead they were breeding, multiplying and festering in the quiet. Escape clearly wasn't happening. Sighing inaudibly, he addressed the ideas that had somehow wormed their way into his processor and were taking great delight in wreaking havoc on his orderly mind. Not unlike the 'bot that was causing them, the ninjabot thought with an almost chuckle. The other 'bot was small, compact, speedy, and utterly adorable.

Prowl tried not to dwell on that last bit too much.

The little mech was impish, thick and infuriating. He enjoyed tearing around the base with Sari, making far too much noise and just being a general nuisance. He was constantly changing the TV channel to something sugary, inane, and _loud_ when the cyberninja was trying to watch his nature documentaries. The 'bot didn't _think_ before throwing himself into potentially dangerous situations- despite what Bee seemed to believe, speed was not everything.

Laid out like that, everything seemed clear. Bumblebee was simply a nuisance- annoying, but nothing to trouble his processor over. Simply a fool.

Prowl was not one to get worked up over fools.

So truly it explained nothing.

Hearing the younger 'bot's voice, whether raised in elation over beating Sari at some inane video game or spewing out some obnoxious speech –more often than not directed at _him_- made his spark leap. Bee's voice was so full of emotion, everything was laid bare when he spoke, something Prowl had managed to train out of his vocals.

For the most part, anyways.

He always lost control around the young mech, snapping and snarling despite his ninjabot training. Bumblebee threw his emotions into turmoil, the yellow 'bot was unpredictable. Prowl couldn't stick him into a neat little box like the rest of the team. If anything could be predicted of Bumblebee, it was that he was going to do the unexpected.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft weight on his shoulder. The bird perched there peeped happily when he turned his head to look at it.

"Hello little one." Prowl murmured. The robin chirped in reply.

"I don't suppose you have to deal with any of this." The cyberninja sighed, "Any of this confusing-" he grimaced slightly, "Relationship stuff. For lack of a better word."

What exactly did he have with Bumblebee. They weren't _friends, _per say, but he didn't _hate_ the minibot. Even dislike, Prowl felt, was too strong. Bumblebee was an annoyance. One that he'd probably miss a lot more than he ought to should he actually listen to Prowl's grumblings and "leave me alone, you annoying 'bot." Bee had somehow wormed his way into Prowl's heavily guarded spark and was making himself quite at home there whether he knew it or not, and regardless of the cyberninja's feelings on the matter. Prowl wasn't sure he'd _want_ to evict the speedster, even if he could.

"All you have to worry about is getting enough fuel to feed yourself," Prowl murmured to the robin, bringing up a finger to stroke its breast, "And your family. Your life is so _simple._"

The bird tittered gaily, nuzzling Prowl's digit. The ninjabot smiled slightly.

"And you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?"

The robin cheeped.

Prowl offlined his optics and leaned back slightly.

"Thank you for listening to me, friend."

The bird head butted the side of his helm, twittering.

Prowl's optics snapped back online as the bushes in front of him rustled. And snickered. Prowl scowled.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?"

The yellow minibot emerged from the bushes, giggling at the cyberninja.

"Are you talking to that bird?" Bumblebee laughed.

"I _was._" Prowl scowled, watching as the robin flew away, startled by Bumblebee's appearance.

"Oh." The young 'bot dropped his head, "Sorry."

Prowl blinked. The hellion was _apologizing?_

"That- that's okay." He sighed, "Did you want something?"

Bumblebee shifted nervously, glancing down at his pedes.

"Yeah. Can I talk to you?"


	3. Strike

"What did you want to talk about?"

Prowl asked the minibot seated next to him after he decided that the silence had lasted long enough. This was Bumblebee. He didn't _do_ silence.

"Um." The yellow mech poked nervously at the the ground, "I –I think…" his vocalizer sputtered slightly as his faceplate turned red, "Well…"

Prowl watched him fidget, waiting. If whatever it was he wanted to say had rendered him speechless it must be important.

He was also quite adorable, sitting their flushing and squirming. Prowl felt his plating heat. Bumblebee offlined his optics and scrunched up his faceplate.

"IthinkImightlikeyou."

Prowl shuttered his optics, "…what?"

The yellow mech couldn't have said what he thought he'd heard, right? That would be impossible. That would be too wonderful.

Bee onlined one of his optics and peered over at the black and gold mech. Prowl felt a slight flush spread over his grey faceplate as the minibot glanced at him.

He'd _heard_ Bee. He just couldn`t believe it.

"You- I-" Bee stuttered, "I think I love you."

Prowl _felt_ his processor sputter as warmth spread through his form at the yellow mech's words. Bumblebee has onlined both his optics, and he watched Prowl as emotions flickered over his faceplate.

The mininot _loved_ him. Or though he did, at least, and that- that-

Prowl let out a shuttering ventilation.

Bumblebee wasn't looking at him, opting instead to study the ground.

"I- I'll just leave." Bee murmured, climbing to his pedes, still not looking at Prowl. The black and gold mech started, realizing that it had been far too long since he'd last spoken.

"Wait." He reached out, grasping Bee's servo with his own. The minibot jumped, whirling to stare at Prowl. The cyberninja tugged slightly on their joined servos. Bee sat down slowly next to him again. Prowl didn't let go of his servo. Bumblebee fidgeted slightly.

"Don't leave." Prowl murmured, "I- don't leave."

Prowl had no idea what to say to the mech next to him. He hadn't even been sure how he felt about the other 'bot, but then he had wandered into his clearing, blushing and stuttering and utterly adorable_._ His spark had leapt, he'd been happy just to _see_ the yellow minibot. Prowl vented softly, trying to organise his thoughts.

The cyberninja was hyperaware of Bee's servo still held in his own. He could feel warmth spreading through his frame from the small connection.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee asked hesitantly.

"I… don't know how I feel." Prowl murmured, rubbing his thumb along Bee's servo absently, "You infuriate me. Yet I want to be around you. I can't stop thinking about you."

Bumblebee let out a small laugh, "You infuriate me too."

Prowl snorted. Bee grinned.

"So, umm…"The minibot sobered quickly, "You think I can make you certain of your feelings?"

Prowl quirked an optic ridge, "And how do you plan on going about that?"

Bee leaned over and kissed him.

Prowl shuttered his optics. The minibot's lips were warm against his own and he found himself leaning into the gentle pressure. The servo in his own twisted slightly, entwining their digits. After far too short a time –in Prowl's opinion, anyways- Bee pulled away.

"So?" The minibot grinned.

"I'm not sure." Prowl hummed, "We may have to try again."

Bee smirked, denta showing, "I think we can do that."

The cyberninja initiated it this time, tugging slightly on their connected servo's to pull the minibot closer.

Prowl offlined his optics as the two of them came together savouring the feel of the yellow mech against him. He could feel warmth radiating from every point of contact he had with Bee.

The yellow mech was eager, one servo roaming over Prowl's chassis, the other still clinging to the cyberninja's own servo. Prowl's optics flickered on and he smiled against the minibot's lips as they moved sweetly on his own. Prowl could feel Bee's spark thrumming against his chest plating and felt his own responding.

With a slight rev of his engine Prowl pulled away. Bee onlined his optics, a slight flush decorating his faceplate.

"I think it's working." Prowl murmured, "You're adorable."

Bumblebee squeaked, burying his face in the ninjabot's chassis. Prowl smiled and started his engine. Bee gave an answering rev, enjoying the small vibrations.

"I like this." Bee purred.

Prowl threw an arm around the minibot's shoulders, offlining his optics and savoring the warmth emanating from the smaller 'bot's frame. The two sat together silently, simply reveling in the other's company. Having the minibot in his arms felt so right, like he was meant to be there.

"I can see the stars."

As per usual, the silence was broken by Bumblebee. Prowl tilted his head back to gaze up at the sky. Without any trees to block the view the canopy of stars spread unhindered across the night sky.

"We've been on Earth for so long," Bee said wistfully, "And yet I'm still not used to looking up at the sky and not recognising any constellations."

"I can help you with that." Prowl moved his servos to Bee's waist, shifting him in his lap so that he was leaning against the ninjabot's chassis, facing the night sky. Prowl lifted his servo and ran it through the air, tracing a cluster of stars.

"You see that?"

Bee nodded.

"That's called the Big Dipper, or Ursa Major. The humans can use it to find this one star that never moves, to help them navigate."

Bumblebee hummed, "Do you think any of those stars are Cybertron?"

Prowl paused before answering. "I doubt it. We're too far away."

"Oh." The minibot sighed.

"Hey." Prowl placed a servo under the yellow mech's chin, turning his head to face him. Bee shuttered his optics. The cyberninja gave a half smile and pressed his lips to Bee's. A nanoclick of pressure later the black and gold mech pulled back.

"I love you."

Bee grinned and dove back in.


End file.
